robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:CrashBash
Archive You gave me permission to archive your talk page a while back when I suggested it may be time, and I've finally got around to it for you. Christophee (talk) 19:57, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you kindly. CrashBash (talk) 21:01, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Do my eyes deceive me or have you reverted someone else's edit on the Snake Bite (Switzerland) back to how I left it? If so, then how can I ever thank you? I never thought I would see the day when you would revert someone else's edit back to how I left it! I thought I was just a complete nuisance who always edited things unnecessarily (or incorrectly) to you.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 21:36, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :That edit was justified in my eyes, the reason is buried somewhere in this discussion, you'll see it starting with the word "EDIT" in bold. STORM II 21:45, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Well I'm glad someone thought it was justified and even more so that CrashBash agreed with me for once after all the trouble we've given each other, that is apart from me forgetting that Hydrotech did not actually get to contest the play-off which I will let CrashBash off for because CrashBash is right in this instance.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 22:12, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :::If I may give you another bit of advice, could you maybe create a new header if you're starting something on a talk page unrelated to the last topic? It will make it a lot less cluttered. CrashBash (talk) 22:25, November 3, 2012 (UTC) The Bat Regarding Extreme Warriors: Season 2/Heat B...Shouldn't The Bat be classified as a veteran since Patrick Campbell fought in Robot Wars with frenZy prior? (Headbanger14/The Hardcore Kid 03:49, November 16, 2012 (UTC)) :A robot is counted as a veteran if it competed in a prior domestic championship. Those three are the key words - prior domestic championship. A robot is counted as a newcomer if it did not appear in one before, even if it competed in a side-event for a previous series in that edition, OR competed in any competition in another version (hence why all the Dutch robots who competed in Series 7 are classed as newcomers even though they fought in the Dutch series, because they are new to the UK series). Tell me, did Mr Campbell compete in Extreme Warriors 1? Because that would be the answer to whether The Bat is a veteran or a newcomer. CrashBash (talk) 07:35, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Chompalot Hi, which bit do you see as being incorrect? and thanks for the advice, hopefully I'll get it right this time. regards Simon Chompalot 21:07, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :It was because you claimed Chompalot was succeeded in the Iron Maidens by "Robots of Destruction 2005", which is incorrect. First of all, the Iron Maidens competition wasn't contested again during Robot Wars, and we only count competitions that occur in Robot Wars. We certainly are not aware of any robot called Robots of Destruction 2005. We need information related to Robot Wars, you see. CrashBash (talk) 10:57, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :Thing is, your information wasn't incorrect, CrashBash just assumed so, as he thought you were some random user changing the wording on the article and nothing more. In most cases, I think we prefer the way the article was worded before, but you can feel free to re-add that part about why Chompalot couldn't enter Series 7, and change beak to jaws if you prefer that. Likewise, if there's any information we dont have detailed, and you think is worth sharing, please let us know. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:26, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::No, I removed it for a reason, it was incorrect. He was claiming that there was a non-existant robot. CrashBash (talk) 10:57, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ::: Perhaps I misunderstood the Honours section. I did not think it related solely to the Iron Maidens Tournament, and indeed there is no mention of it doing so. so I had added out Tournament win at the "robots of Destruction" in 2005 which is organised by the Diotor team. This however is not a reason to reset the whole edit. ::::OK, I understand what you're trying to say, but there are still numerous problems. First of all, as I have already tried to explain to you, this wikia focuses on Robot Wars, and only Robot Wars. Sure, we may have an additional tidbit on what happened to a robot after the series ended, but it is meerly that. Any tournament victories held after that are not included in the honours. The second point, I see you've noticed what happened so I won't go into too much detail about it, but any Honours like that are indeed related solely to that one tournament. For example, if you go to Chaos 2's page, you'll see at the bottom that it is listed as UK champion, and it mentions "preceeded by Panic Attack, succeeded by Razer". That is what that table means. Thirdly, no offense, but your grammar wasn't exactly the best as Christophee has already said, and really should have been worded much better. Since it didn't add much to the incorrect information already added, I reverted the whole lot. Finally, and I've already mentioned this, on talk pages, please remember to sign your name by using this symbol ~ four times. Thank you. CrashBash (talk) 17:51, December 16, 2012 (UTC) 2012 Winter Trivia Quiz As you are a regular user of the wiki, I wish to inform you that the 2012 Winter edition of the Trivia Quiz to be held on chat will be on the 29th December at 3pm (British Time). Sorry for not giving you that much notice, but I've been busy with other commitments lately. If you need to refamiliarise yourself with the Quiz, just visit my blog here. Please contact me on my talk page to say if you can make it or not. Thanks and I hope you can make it to defend your title! Datovidny (talk) 17:14, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Reverting That bit of information on Heat G was a perfect example of when not to use the undo button. Just because it's in the wrong place doesn't mean it's factually wrong and needs to be deleted. This is the kind of faulty practice I was talking about not two hours ago on my own talk page. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:56, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :It doesn't even make any sense though. CrashBash (talk) 21:57, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Small tip Normally, I don't bother correcting people's spelling, as some tend to get annoyed by having their spelling corrected, but you use this word a lot, particularly in The Arena, so it's best you know. The spelling is not defin'a'''tely, it's defin'i'tely. Hope this helps. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:55, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :It SOUNDS like an A, and Chrome doesn't give me a spellcheck...and besides, its set to American anyway. But thank you. CrashBash (talk) 21:56, December 29, 2012 (UTC) ::The way I say it, it sounds like an 'i'. Does Chrome not come with a dictionary? It's a while since I used it because it's painfully slow on my laptop. Christophee (talk) 12:43, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :::When you write "definately", does the word have a red squiggly line underneath it? I use Chrome and I usually right click on said word and select definitely. Job done. Of course, if the red lines don't appear (which they should unless you've been fiddling with the dictionary) then you need to make sure that you spell it correctly. ' STORM II ' 13:04, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::It does do the squiggly line thing, but it's set to American spelling, and I can't figure out for the life of me how to change it. Because of that, I often just have to trust my gut instincts....sorry. CrashBash (talk) 16:34, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::I use a UK dictionary plugin on Firefox, which you could probably get for Chrome too. Then you won't have to second-guess whether it's a UK/US thing or a proper spelling mistake. Christophee (talk) 16:50, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Best Battles I know you haven't asked for my opinion, but if you're interested, here's my two cents on battles. #Bigger Brother vs Hypno-Disc #Razer vs Behemoth (1st World Championship final) #Chaos 2 vs The Big Cheese #Panic Attack vs Cassius #Chaos 2 vs Stinger #Wheely Big Cheese vs Axe Awe #Panic Attack vs Firestorm (Series 3) #Firestorm 4 vs Bigger Brother #Black Hole vs Philliper 2 #Lightning vs Thor Matt Talk to me 16:30, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :I would have gotten to you eventually. Thank you. CrashBash (talk) 16:31, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Here's my €0.02. :P ::#Storm 2 vs Steel Avenger ::#Hypno-Disc vs Bigger Brother ::#Hypno-Disc vs Splinter ::#Typhoon 2 vs Atomic ::#Gravity vs 13 Black ::#Iron Awe 2.1 vs Bigger Brother ::#Chaos 2 vs Firestorm ::#Pussycat vs Razer (S4) ::#Roadblock vs Recyclopse vs T.R.A.C.I.E. vs Robot the Bruce vs Cunning Plan vs Bodyhammer ::#Terrorhurtz vs Razer ::Didn't take me that long once I started pondering. ' STORM II ' 20:16, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Wild Thing Ok, I didn't realise the panel was on in the first round, my bad, must've been some kind of extra decoration and extra protection maybe. RelicRaider (talk) 19:19, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Ragnabot I'd like to move on to the next batch of qualifiers, but first if you wouldn't mind breaking the Hammerhead vs The Alien tie. I thought I'd leave it to you as a judge. Matt Talk to me 10:36, February 19, 2013 (UTC) The Hurting I cna see how his messages might rub you the wrong way, but I'm asking you as a personal favour to please find some way to get along with him. Even if you have to ignore semantic errors, or complete and total avoidance, he's the only one here who knows how to build a robot, and has stores of good information. I'll really appreciate it. Thanks. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk)' 13:35, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :That's why I thought I'd tell him before it got to "that stage", if you know what I mean. But I'll try. CrashBash (talk) 14:51, March 20, 2013 (UTC) ::As a future reference, say aomething on the talk page immediately after the first time after your undo gets undone. Even if it means leaving the page in the wrong state, it's better to nip it in the bud early than go back and forth ad infinitum. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk)' 17:10, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Ragnabot I feel like I may have put you out a little bit with my selections for Ragnabot, so I'll try and best explain my logic here. By and large, one robot = one entry. I waive this rule when there is a noticeable shift in the dynamic of the machine. Allow me to provide examples. *Plunderbird machines all followed roughly the same pattern - wedged, strong pushers, latter two had a crushing weapon. As a result, I don't feel they warrant two entries. *In the example of X-Terminator, X-Terminators 1 & 2 were fairly similar, box shape with an axe so this constitutes one entry; however X-Terminator 3 had a completely different weapon, so it gets a seperate entry *There was a marked design change between Chaos and Chaos 2, so this means two entries. I hope this hasn't bothered you too much and my explanation has helped. Matt Talk to me 21:35, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :It's OK, don't worry about it too much. It does make sense, I just figured that the original X-Terminator was slightly more different than the others. But I do get what you mean at the end of the day. I take it, therefore, that there'll only be one Firestorm (although I did expect that anyway) CrashBash (talk) 21:39, March 20, 2013 (UTC) ::That is correct. Matt Talk to me 22:01, March 20, 2013 (UTC) The Stars Collection I actually have a copy of this set. It's possible you might have a different version. My copy comes on two double-sided DVDs. 'StalwartUK' 14:22, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :I see. I've got the four-disc version, which does indeed come with the terminology and the "Cut Your Own Battle" version. Unless there are actually meant to be other features, of course, which I'm unaware of (not counting the interview with Team Razer, since it's exclusive). CrashBash (talk) 14:48, April 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Here's some photos of my set: http://i1130.photobucket.com/albums/m522/StalwartUK/Forum%20Stuff/robodvd2_zps971d2418.jpg http://i1130.photobucket.com/albums/m522/StalwartUK/Forum%20Stuff/robodvd1_zps52e3b854.jpg http://i1130.photobucket.com/albums/m522/StalwartUK/Forum%20Stuff/robodvd3_zpsd054814d.jpg DVD menu screenshot (it's the same for all four sides) ::There's also one other oddity about the set. The side of the disc that should hold the Sir Killalot and the House Robots video (and it's labeled as such) actually has the first 70 minutes of the Razer video. Once more, on the "Battles" menu you can still see the clips from the House Robots video. 'StalwartUK' 15:51, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :::I will admit that is unusual, and completely unlike my version. CrashBash (talk) 21:15, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Wheely Big Cheese By 'they' I was referring to the wheels, not the robot(s), but fair enough, your edit sounds a lot cleaner. Combatwombat555 (talk) 16:48, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Ragnabot Heat F votes ...what was that all about? --GoldenFox93 (talk) 17:22, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :Talk to Christophee about it, not me. I only cleared up one he missed. CrashBash (talk) 17:28, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :Done. Apologies for initially not noticing, it was the one regarding your edit afterwards I'd been notified of. Sorted now, though. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 17:35, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I assure you there was no malicious intent. I myself thought you had done enough to qualify for the Arena, so it came as a surprise to me. CrashBash (talk) 17:41, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :::It's quite difficult to keep track these days with all the special permissions we're handing out. I still want to lower the quota one day to make things easier, but I don't get much support from the other bureaucrats. So it is what it is and we have to keep a close eye on who's voting. Christophee (talk) 19:10, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Jimlaad43 OK, fair enough. But where does it say what the quota is? The Ragnabot looks like something I would like to get involved in. Jimlaad43 (talk) 05:01, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :All details can be found here. Christophee (talk) 15:10, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Cyclone 2 Why exactly did you rollback my edit? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:19, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :I already explained why. CrashBash (talk) 20:22, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :Well, it's better now there's a few Cyclone 2s in there. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:20, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Dead Metal What happened to my Dead Metal edits. I admit that they were a bit basic, but they were a lot better than nothing. Jimlaad43 (talk) 18:20, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :I deleted them because they contributed nothing. None of your "claims" were noteworthy or indeed relevant. If you want to improve Dead Metal's page, then all I ask are for some proper edits relevant to Dead Metal. CrashBash (talk) 18:41, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Arena Comments Look, I've tried to remain quiet for a while, because I'm pretty sure everyone's just going to back you, but you really need to cut out the comments you make to me on the Arena. I understand that it is a debate and The Arena was created for argumental purposes, but you've taken that too far, and very few rounds go by without you constantly making comments on my votes, and don't try and beat around the bush, they're ALWAYS on MY votes, whatever you say about that. It's really annoying, it comes across like you just want to put me down to always look the smartest for every battle when there's a disagreement, and when things don't go your way (i.e. one person doesn't vote the same way as you) there's no need to even say something, because nobody asked you, and I usually end up on the losing side, but you don't see me directly arguing with people's votes do you? Seriously, I mentioned it a while ago, I mentioned it again recently, and you're still annoying me with it, no offense, but I would've thought given your past on the wiki that you would've learned to not try and rile people up the wrong way. Datovidny (talk) 20:46, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :CrashBash, no matter how much you disagree with some messages, you cannot remove talk page content. If you don't want this to spiral any further, just... leave it alone. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:56, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ::But I'm sick of him continually insisting that he's the ONLY person I comment to, when that's not the case. In the last heat, I was commenting to RA2 and GoldenFox...heck, I commented to you earlier in this very same heat. All this nonsense he keeps spewing about me "trying to put him down"...I'm sick of it. THAT'S why I deleted it. I didn't want that nonsense in there. I hate it when people tell lies about me. You know that. Why else do you think I created a new account after Toon Ganondorf banned my old one? Because he claimed I was a troll and was "violating his opinions" when ''all I was doing was correcting mistakes he'd made. There, I said it. "A fresh start" was only half the reason. If David's going to keep on insisting that I'm trying to put him down, which isn't true, then this shouldn't be here. CrashBash (talk) 21:59, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :::If that's what you wanted to tell Datovidny, surely you would tell him that, instead of deleting the message. I'm sure we've all got something on our talk pages we don't want, I should never have responded to Maddox in the way I did back when he was a new face. Sometimes we just have to abide by wiki policies and deal with it. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:04, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::I've already told him before, though, that he isn't the "only one", I've already TOLD him that I'm not trying to put him down. He won't understand that. And frankly, his temper tantrum in regards to Ming Dienasty really PO'ed me, so he's hardly innocent himself of "directly arguing". I've tried to explain it to him, but if he's not going to listen and spew lies, why should I bother? I seriously feel that way. CrashBash (talk) 22:11, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Trivia I think you'll find that all the bits of trivia for the 5 mentioned robots were written by me. It started as the comparison on Barber-Ous of it and Judge Shred, and after discovering the other 3 robots (sub version, iron awe and malc), I wrote the rest of the trivia myself. If you are going to change what I wrote, at least keep all 5 names up in all pages. Jimlaad43 (talk) 20:07, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :Considering they all mentioned Judge Shred, I find that difficult to believe that you simply wrote it yourself. If you had, you wouldn't have added it. And, forgive me for sounding rude, but I don't like having to clean up behind other users. It's better they learn from their own mistakes. CrashBash (talk) 20:25, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ::I admit to copying and pasting it all, but if you check the time stamps, you will see that the Judge Shred info was originally on the Barberous page, and I kept it in the trivia for them all, as it wasn't in the Judge Shred page, so thought it was fine. I have removed the Judge Shred fact from all but its own page and left the other robots with just the names of the others. I am slightly offended though that you don't have any faith that I could write a fact about Judge Shred. The trivia sections are now fine on all 5 pages and we should just leave it at this. Jimlaad43 (talk) 20:52, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :::That's fair enough, just be careful next time, OK? CrashBash (talk) 20:58, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :What was wrong with my additions to the Panic Attack pullbacks? Why do lots of my edits get reverted by you? All I'm doing is adding useful information and they get removed. Jimlaad43 (talk) 17:46, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ::The same reason I removed all of your other edits - they contributed very little and were inaccurate. Panic Attack's lifting forks (not "prongs") do reach the floor. CrashBash (talk) 18:08, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Something you have to understand When I say that an argument is over, it means it's over. I don't care if you feel indignant about a robot getting slandered, that's not an excuse to ignore my ceasefire order, and then take it out of the Arena and into talk pages. It's true that you weren't the only one who committed a foul, but the fact remains that you were the first to make it personal, and the first to escalate after I told everyone to stop. I'm giving you an official warning, and you'd be wise to assure me that that isn't too soft. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:16, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :Why are you only telling me this? I wasn't the one who wrote "Nice "logic" you have there", and that was written after your ceasefire and before the escalation. I call that "getting personal", personally. I'm sorry that it went that far and I'm sorry that my attempts to show David that Dominator could self-right came out wrong. I will confess I don't think things through before writing (hence my edits now), and again I apologise. But I still don't think it's fair I'm getting ALL the blame, which didn't help my outbursts. Either way, I've calmed down now and hopefully should be able to move on. CrashBash (talk) 19:43, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ::RA2 has already given his reason, that you were the first one to involve talk pages, just leave it be CrashBash, I don't want to see you get banned, so just leave it be. :) RelicRaider (talk) 19:55, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :::OK, I'm even more confused because I'm being told different things, but fine, I'll leave it be. CrashBash (talk) 19:57, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Refbot dispute It was the way you said it, also what reason is there to totally remove the image from the page? I respect that you have every right to do so as that is the wiki way, but from what you've said in the summery, you've removed the image "because you don't like the wording I've used" that's how I've perceived it. And if there is already an image of it, then why not put that one in it's place and remove the other? As opposed to it having no place whatsoever?--BBTS :) (talk) 17:21, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :It was partly because there was, at the time, no place to put it. It was just there for the sake of being there, rather than to demonstrate anything. What you probably should have done was add an explanation as to what you were trying to demonstrate. Compare your edit with Jim's, and you'll see what I mean. Just a little suggestion for future reference. Also, please don't assume that every time someone deletes a post you did, they are having an "attitude", OK? CrashBash (talk) 17:28, October 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Two things, A - I have added a trivia point on to the page to address the photo, and captioned it with a (potentially) funny quote from Jonathan Pearce. B - BBTS, I have had problems with CrashBash before, but the more you edit, the better he gets towards you. Keep up your good work, but try to leave opinions like "hilarious" out of the mainspace, as some people won't find it so. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:27, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :::For Mr. Crash: Thank you for the explanation, that was what I needed. Also I didn't say you had an attitude because you deleted my post, because that's just petty. as I said I thought you had an attitude because of how you worded the summery, but that doesn't matter now. :::For Mr. Jim thank you for the tips and for sorting this out in a way that made Mr. Crash and myself happy. I wouldn't like my start on RWW to be the same as my start on deviantART. --BBTS :) (talk) 17:42, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Favourite robots Hey, I am compiling a list of the wiki's favourite and least favourite robots and would like as many users to submit their opinions as possible. Here is the link. Jimlaad43(talk) 08:14, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :I don't even know what they are. CrashBash (talk) 12:24, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Regarding Heat J I had a look there just now, and I found you'd said this- "TBH, I'm just glad GF isn't here right now, I fear he'd be throwing a tantrum about "Cheap As Chips" every single round". You know, I might not be able to vote, but I sure as hell can still read what gets put there. My not being there gives you no excuse to talk like that about me behind my back. Besides, even I know that TAN would've walked that one, so no. No I wouldn't have been throwing quote-unquote "Tantrums" about it. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 15:20, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :I really don't see why you needed to bring that up here. Does it matter if somebody mentions you on a forum page? Christophee (talk) 15:51, December 2, 2013 (UTC) ::That's one thing, and that alone would've been fine. But insulting me and automatically assuming that I'd try and stir up trouble due to TAN being there is not. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 16:03, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :::You really need to relax and stop getting so worked up about everything. I think that's probably the main reason why you keep getting into all these silly arguments with people. Just my two cents on the matter. Christophee (talk) 17:00, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :And yet you're not throwing a tantrum now? As Christophee said, yuo get way too aggitated way too easily. You seriously need to calm down and not rage so much. That's the reason why you were temporarily banned from the arena in the first place. Just chill. CrashBash (talk) 17:18, December 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::Sorry to get involved, but I'm on GF's side here. He learned from the Cassius/Terrorhurtz issue to vote for the robot that would win, and (to paraphrase) he does still respect TAN enough to know when it would win battles. I see that the comment made was a bit too far by Crash, to revel in the fact that someone has been given a temporary ban and is rubbing it in. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:13, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::I admit I might have taken it a bit far, but Christophee's more having a go at him for doing what got him banned in the first place. CrashBash (talk) 17:18, December 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I'll agree that CB's comment was unnecessary and ill-advised, but I also don't think GF needed to come here complaining about it. These silly disputes are so unnecessary most of the time, and over completely trivial things. Christophee (talk) 17:28, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Thank you. I wouldn't say I was in the wrong for flagging it up, though. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 17:41, December 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Whilst you were not in the wrong for flagging it up, you were in the wrong, as has already been stated, by the way you reacted. If you had just tried to be a little bit calmer about it, then maybe it wouldn't have gotten other people involved. I'm going to be blunt, GF, but your actions across the wikia really bug me, and I find you very hard to swallow. The way you act is a lot like a former member who would do the exact same thing - insist his way was right, throw tantrums when the results didn't go his way, show outright rudeness to other members and generally refuse to listen to advice - and I couldn't stand him. I know I've not shown the best amount of kind words involving you, but I genuinely do not want you to fall down that level, because the last thing I want is to have another wikia member I cannot tolerate. I'm not asking you to go away, I'm not asking you to change who you are...all I'm going to ask, in a polite civil tone, is that you try to be just a little more patient, less rude and actually take into account what we're telling you. Do you think you can do that? CrashBash (talk) 18:03, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think he reacted all that wrongly here at all. Rather than just disagreeing with a vote, he was actually being picked on and insulted here, so he made a firm and correct point back to you. Your last point in the last comment is right, but what you said Crash was more in the wrong than GF's response, which was firm but fair. Jimlaad43(talk) 18:11, December 2, 2013 (UTC) ::I understand that. But he could have easily said something like... ::...to which I could have responded... ::...or something like that. He didn't need to rage, which is my concern. CrashBash (talk) 18:20, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Any chance we can put this whole thing to bed now? Christophee (talk) 21:00, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, I think so. I was able to flag up the issue, it's been dealt with accordingly, and I've also taken into account what Crash explained to me earlier about being more polite and more patient. I hope to be able to prove that's the case once my ban's been lifted- and even in the meantime, I do hope to contribute as much as I can with that in mind. It should be fine now, as long as nothing else like that happens. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 23:26, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Magazine Request Here is the scan from the RWM of the Chaos 2 vs Hypno-Disc fantasy fight. Jimlaad43(talk) 09:11, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :Much appriciated. CrashBash (talk) 10:25, December 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Nice find! Being a Chaos 2 fan, I can't say I would've agreed with the result itself, but it's definitely quite fascinating to see more of the Fantasy Fights. Without sounding impolite, do you have any more of them? I'd particularly like to see the Mortis/Stinger/HypnoDisc (Issue 20) and Dominator 2/Berserk 2/Wel-Dor 2 (Issue 9) fights, if it's alright. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 18:13, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :::If you're curious, GoldenFox, I had the intention of using this for an upcoming list. I have my thoughts, but I won't spoil. CrashBash (talk) 18:22, December 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::Oh really, what sort of list? I'm intrigued to see how the Magazine scans will come into play, there. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 18:42, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::Can't say, but you can always vote on my "Lists" talk page. CrashBash (talk) 20:06, December 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Thanks. In the meantime, I'll remain on the lookout and see what it'll be once it's up. I'm guessing it'll be something to do with the matches they had in the Fantasy Fights? They did have some fairly good ideas for fights there, but I doubt there'd be quite as many explosions if they did actually happen! --GoldenFox93 (talk) 20:13, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Don't want to be a bit of a bother but can you transcribe the pages for me? I can't read most of the text. AlexGRFan97 (talk) 21:29, December 27, 2013 (UTC) YoungAnarchy Just for clarification, I didn't invite him to troll here, I told him to go into the chat and talk to me so we could sort things out. No one else was there like in other chats, so I figured it would be a good place, plus it's on home turf for me. Just clarifying in case you or anyone else gets the wrong end of the stick. RelicRaider (talk) 17:40, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I already figured out he's retarded. CrashBash (talk) 17:41, January 12, 2014 (UTC) ::That is not the most politically correct term to use is it Crash? Sam (BAZINGA) 19:07, January 12, 2014 (UTC) ::To a normal person, true, but the guy was obviously a troll, with no intention of being a good member. That's different. CrashBash (talk) 19:55, January 12, 2014 (UTC)